


El poder de las palabras

by Oiaso



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiaso/pseuds/Oiaso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots no relacionados entre sí basados en diferentes citas célebres. El primero trata sobre la amistad y la confianza... ¿Quieres saber más? ¡Entra y lee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos! Cómo estáis?  
> Yo muy emocionada (y nerviosa) porque es la primera vez que publico algo aquí...  
> En principio es un one shot completo, aunque tengo intención de ir añadiendo más (que idas no me faltan). Eso sí, sin relación entre ellos.  
> Cada entrega estará basada en una cita famosa o un refrán que os pondré al principio. Así, además, podréis haceros una idea de sobre qué trata ese capítulo.  
> Este en concreto empieza justo donde acabó el capítulo 2x09 (Tres fantasmas) así que si no lo has visto quizá haya algún spoiler.  
> Y por favor, si usas parte de tu tiempo en leer esto, gasta un poquito más en dejarme un comentario con tu opinión, vale? Te estaré muy agradecida!
> 
> Allá vamos... Espero que os guste.
> 
> Y no lo olvidéis, cuando estéis aburridos, coged unos papeles y vuestro boli favorito y disfrutad escribiendo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente Arrow no me pertenece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos! Cómo estáis?  
> Yo muy emocionada (y nerviosa) porque es la primera vez que publico algo aquí...  
> En principio es un one shot completo, aunque tengo intención de ir añadiendo más (que idas no me faltan). Eso sí, sin relación entre ellos.  
> Cada entrega estará basada en una cita famosa o un refrán que os pondré al principio. Así, además, podréis haceros una idea de sobre qué trata ese capítulo.  
> Este en concreto empieza justo donde acabó el capítulo 2x09 (Tres fantasmas) así que si no lo has visto quizá haya algún spoiler.  
> Y por favor, si usas parte de tu tiempo en leer esto, gasta un poquito más en dejarme un comentario con tu opinión, vale? Te estaré muy agradecida!
> 
> Allá vamos... Espero que os guste.
> 
> Y no lo olvidéis, cuando estéis aburridos, coged unos papeles y vuestro boli favorito y disfrutad escribiendo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviamente Arrow no me pertenece.

**Título:** Gracias

**Personajes:** Oliver Q., John D. y Felicity S.

**Calificación:** T (ver al final para más notas)

**Spoilers:** 2x09 - Tres fantasmas

**“Si usted no confía en sus ayudantes y no deja que sepan lo que está ocurriendo, ellos sentirán que usted no los considera realmente como socios.” ~ Sam Walton**

 

* * *

 

Felicity cogió la máscara que Oliver le estaba tendiendo y con una sonrisa en su rostro se la colocó con cuidado. Barry había hecho un gran trabajo, se le ajustaba perfectamente.

\- ¿Cómo estoy? - Le preguntó Oliver con cierta vacilación en su voz.

\- Pareces un héroe. - Afirmó ella.

Él se colocó la capucha mientras las palabras de Felicity se repetían en su mente sin cesar. La seguridad con la que lo había dicho, el orgullo, la firme creencia en sus palabras. “Un héroe”… Era la segunda vez en esa noche que alguien lo llamaba así.

Las palabras de Tommy habían calado hondo en él: “Ya sé que te llamé asesino, pero no lo eres. Tú eres un héroe.” Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y de pronto, sintió una sacudida en su estómago, tenía las rodillas débiles y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer.

Slade estaba de nuevo frente a él, mirándolo con odio, en silencio. Y sin embargo, Oliver podía oírlo perfectamente. Apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas desde su anterior visita, y sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos de forma dolorosa: “Tú no eres un héroe, ni un amigo, ni un hermano… No eres _nada_.”

Pestañeó varias veces hasta que Slade desapareció. En su lugar se encontró a una preocupada Felicity.

\- Oliver… Oliver, ¿puedes oírme?

Fue a acariciar su mejilla, pero en cuanto lo rozó él saltó, como si lo hubiese quemado.

\- Hey, Oliver, ¿qué pasa hombre? - Pregunto Diggle, comenzando a preocuparse.

Oliver retrocedió un par de pasos. Su rostro era una mezcla de confusión, miedo y culpa. Sin decir una sola palabra, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, tirando la máscara sin preocuparse de dónde caía.

\- ¡Oliver! ¡Oliver vuelve! - Lo llamaron a gritos, pero él hizo caso omiso.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Felicity, mientras recogía la máscara y la hacía girar entre sus dedos.

\- Creo que no todos sus fantasmas han desaparecido.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Qué quieres decir con “todos”? Pensaba que sólo había visto a… Shado. - Dijo sin poder ocultar el dolor que le había supuesto descubrir que había estado con ella en la isla.

\- Antes me ha dicho que también ha visto a un tal Slade Wilson. Estuvo con él en Lian Yu. No sé lo que pasó, pero Oliver se culpa de sus muertes.

\- ¿Y a quién crees que ha visto esta vez?

\- Podría haber sido a cualquiera de ellos, o a alguien más… Quién sabe…

\- Y como todo, no nos lo dirá hasta que no se vea obligado a ello. Sé que no le resulta fácil hablar de lo que le pasó en la isla, pero luego él es el primero que quería que Sara le contase lo que le había pasado y… Ya sé que al no haber pasado por nada parecido no podré entenderle, pero algún día tiene que hablar sobre ello, desahogarse... O todo eso que lleva dentro acabará por consumirlo…

\- Dale tiempo Felicity… Algún día estará preparado. Cuando vuelves a casa tras estar en un lugar donde te has visto obligado a luchar… A matar… No es fácil hablar sobre ello. Temes que te juzguen, que te rechacen… Yo tenía a mi hermano, y a Lyla; pero ellos habían vivido esas experiencias conmigo, así que nos apoyamos mutuamente. Pero cuando Oliver volvió, no tenía a nadie.

\- ¡Tenía a su familia! Tenía a su madre y a Thea, ¡y te tenía a ti!

\- La verdad es que Oliver y yo no empezamos con muy buen pie… Y en cuanto a su familia… Sí, estaban ahí, pero ellas esperaban al viejo Oliver, y él ya no es ese hombre. Además tenía una misión que cumplir, y pensó que cuanto menos supiesen más seguras estarían. Así que decidió no decirles nada. Ni a ellas, ni a Tommy, ni a _nadie_. De alguna manera, tuvo que enfrentar su vuelta a casa él solo. Se acostumbró a llevar todo el peso sobre sus hombros, a guardar secretos, a fingir ser quien no es. Y cuando llevas un tiempo haciendo eso, cuando has hecho todo lo posible por dejar tu pasado atrás, por guardarlo en un lugar al que nadie pueda llegar… Estás tan cerrado en ti mismo que es difícil dejar que alguien entre, que sepa lo que has hecho, lo que has sufrido, lo mucho que aun duele.

\- Y lo entiendo, pero eso no evita que quiera ayudarlo…  Y la verdad… A veces me pregunto qué somos para él. - Dijo con tristeza. - Quiero decir, ya sé que somos sus amigos John, nos deja ver su verdadero “yo”, y confía en nosotros como en nadie más…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero no sé si es porque se ve obligado a ello o porque realmente nos considera sus amigos.

\- ¿Obligado? - Le preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí… Bueno, a ti te habían envenenado, así que, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Y cuando me dijo quién era, su madre le había disparado y estaba desangrándose… Tampoco es que tuviese mucho donde elegir… Así que sí… A veces me pregunto qué somos para él.

* * *

Oliver no había ido lejos. Tan pronto como salió a la calle y el frío aire nocturno se coló en sus pulmones se sintió mejor. Se había apoyado en la pared, dejándose caer hasta estar sentado en el frío suelo, con la capucha bajada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Había salido— No, había _huido_ de la guarida porque necesitaba aire, se decía. Pero la realidad era que necesitaba estar solo.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía extremadamente perdido, y no sabía qué hacer. Hacía unos pocos minutos que le había dicho a Diggle que sus fantasmas habían desaparecido. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había vuelto a ver a Slade?

Tommy le había dicho que no se culpara de su muerte, que era un héroe… Y por un momento, le había creído. Shado por su parte le había pedido que dejase de luchar y viviese… Que no sería capaz de parar lo que estaba por venir. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con Slade.

\- Pero eso no puede ser… Él está muerto. - Se dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Estás seguro, chico? - Le respondió alguien semioculto entre las sombras.

No necesitaba ver su cara para saber quién era. Reconoció la voz del australiano al instante, y su ropa tampoco dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- Te vi morir. Dos veces.

\- La primera vez sí que me mataste, al menos durante un rato. La segun—

\- ¡Era la única manera de intentar salvarte! - Gritó intentando explicarse.

\- La segunda, - siguió Slade como si no lo hubiese interrumpido - tan sólo creíste hacerlo.

\- No me dejaste otra opción. - Murmuró con frustración.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y entonces por qué te sientes tan culpable, chico?

\- ¡Ibas a matarla! ¡No podía dejar que mataras a Sara! No podía dejar que la mataras Slade… ¡¿Slade?!

Oliver miró a un lado y a otro, pero él ya no estaba. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se levantó. Sin duda Diggle y Felicity estarían preguntándose por qué había huido de esa manera. Se merecían una explicación. Y tal vez había llegado el momento de contarles algunas cosas sobre la isla.

Introdujo la clave en el teclado numérico y entró, como siempre, sin hacer el menor ruido. Tanto fue así que ni Diggle ni Felicity lo sintieron entrar, por lo que pudo escuchar lo que ella estaba diciendo:

\- …Tampoco es que tuviese mucho donde elegir… Así que sí… A veces me pregunto qué somos para él.

\- Siento mucho oír eso. - Dijo Oliver con inusitada sinceridad.

\- ¡Oliver! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te has ido así? ¿Ha sido por lo que te he dicho? Si te ha molestado de verdad que no ha sido mi intención, pero es que para mí realmente parecías un héroe, y sé que tú no te ves así, pero...

\- Felicity.

\- Ya me callo. - Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla, con la máscara aun en sus manos.

Oliver le dedicó una sonrisa. Hacía apenas unos instantes estaba dudando de si él los consideraba sus amigos y ahora estaba preocupada pensando que sus palabras eran la razón de su huída.

\- Antes, cuando me has dicho que parecía un héroe… He visto a un viejo amigo - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda - y  me ha recordado algunas cosas de la isla… Una vez me preguntaste si tenía alguna historia feliz… Esta tampoco lo es, pero creo que es hora de que comparta algunas cosas con vosotros… - Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas - La isla me enseñó muchas cosas, y no todas fueron buenas.

Diggle y Felicity se miraron sorprendidos, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. Sabían que a Oliver le resultaba complicado hablar de la isla, y cuando lo hacía, era mejor no interrumpirlo. El guardaespaldas se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de que Oliver continuase.

\- Me enseñó que la amistad es algo que pueden usar en tu contra. La primera vez que me torturaron fue para averiguar dónde estaba Yao Fei. Él fue la primera persona que conocí en la isla, y el padre de Shado. Ella también estaba retenida, así que tuvo que jugar un doble juego para poder salvarnos a los dos. Consiguió enviarme al fuselaje del avión que visteis. Allí estaba Slade Wilson. Él me entrenó y me enseñó a luchar. El día que conseguimos liberar a Shado, fue el mismo día que mataron a Yao Fei; y una vez más, usaron el amor de un padre y la amistad en nuestra contra… Shado también me enseñó algunos movimientos, pero sobre todo, me enseñó a usar el arco. Formábamos un buen equipo. Slade era el guerrero, yo el aprendiz y Shado… Ella era la voz de la cordura, la calma, la que nos mantenía unidos… A pesar de que la vida en la isla no era fácil, disfrutábamos de algunos buenos momentos cuando, por unos minutos, olvidábamos que querían matarnos.

Felicity lo miró con una media sonrisa. Era la primera vez que le oía decir algo bueno sobre la isla, aunque fuera casi de pasada.

\- Un día sufrimos un ataque y me capturaron. Cuando desperté, estaba encerrado en una celda dentro de un barco al mando del Doctor Ivo. Ahí fue donde vi a Sara por primera vez tras el naufragio; era algo así como su protegida… No sé cómo, pero descubrieron quién era yo en realidad y que Sara y yo nos conocíamos. Supongo que no muchos barcos naufragan en esa zona… El caso es que sabían que yo no estaba sólo en la isla, y se valieron de Sara para engañarme y descubrir dónde estaban escondidos mis amigos. Al día siguiente volvimos a la isla. Querían matarlos antes de buscar el Mirakuru. Slade y Shado consiguieron rescatarme, y también a Sara. Al final conseguimos llegar hasta el submarino donde estaba el suero, sin saber que Ivo y sus hombres nos seguían. Slade estaba muy malherido, y si no hacíamos nada… Cada vez estaba peor… Encontramos el suero en uno de los armarios, pero no había ningún tipo de sedante. No nos quedó otra opción. Le inyecté el suero, pero no sirvió de nada… Murió de todas formas… O al menos, eso pensamos entonces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó Felicity sin poder contenerse.

\- Ahora os lo explico… El caso es que Ivo llegó con sus hombres y nos sacaron de allí a la fuerza. Y de pronto, no sé cómo… me vi obligado a elegir. - Dijo sin poder ocultar el dolor que le causaban aquellos recuerdos. - Sara y Shado estaban de rodillas frente a mí, Ivo les apuntaba con una pistola… Y me dijo que tenía que decidir quién de las dos debía vivir o morirían las dos. Yo… Yo no podía… Simplemente no podía hacer esa elección…

Felicity lloraba en silencio, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de superar tanto sufrimiento. Diggle le dio un apretón en el hombro a Oliver, haciéndole saber que estaban ahí, apoyándole, diciéndole en silencio que podía tomarse un respiro si lo necesitaba.

\- No podía elegir, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Le supliqué por sus vidas, le pedí que me matase a mí en su lugar. Pero Ivo ignoró mis súplicas, repitiéndome que si no elegía a ninguna morirían las dos. Cuando el tiempo se acabó apuntó directamente a Sara, y sin pensarlo me puse en medio, dispuesto a recibir su bala. Pero Ivo pensó que la había elegido a ella, y antes de que supiese lo que había pasado, Shado estaba en el suelo… Murió pensando que yo había elegido a Sara.

En este punto, Oliver no pudo evitar que un par de solitarias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Nunca podría quitarse de encima la culpa de su muerte.

\- Y de pronto oímos gritos y golpes… Era Slade.

\- ¿Pero no estaba muerto? - Preguntó Diggle, intentando entender.

\- Eso pensábamos todos. Pero parece que el suero tiene ese efecto… Ivo fue el único que consiguió escapar. Y cuando Slade vio a Shado… Él la amaba tanto… aunque ella nunca le correspondió. Juró que se lo haría pagar a su asesino. Sara le dijo que había sido Ivo, pero no tardó en descubrir lo que había pasado. Creo que mis pesadillas le ayudaron bastante en eso. Había jurado venganza, y Slade es un hombre de palabra.

\- Él… ¿Intentó matarte? - Preguntó Felicity horrorizada.

\- Ojalá… Él… Él intentó matar a Sara.

\- Pero… Pero eso no tiene sentido…

\- Para él sí. Quería que sufriese lo mismo que él había sufrido, así que esa era la mejor manera.

\- ¿Lo consiguió? Quiero decir, ya sé que Sara no murió en la isla, pero tú realmente pensabas que estaba muerta así que…

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir que no lo sabes, Oliver? - A Diggle no le gustaba interrumpirlo, pero había momentos en los que era necesario.

\- Intenté hacerle entrar en razón, explicarle lo que había pasado… Pero no escuchaba. Al final no nos quedó otra opción que enfrentarnos a él.  Aun dudo que fuese una buena idea… Tanto Sara como yo acabamos bastante malparados. Ella estaba en el suelo, llena de sangre… muerta, o eso creí entonces. Yo estaba en las últimas y Slade parecía invencible. Nunca antes me había enfrentado a nadie que hubiese sido inyectado con Mirakuru. Los golpes parecían no afectarle, así que cogí el arco y las flechas y comencé a disparar. No lo paraban, pero sí que lo frenaban un poco… Hasta que una de las flechas le dio en el ojo. Lo que pasó después… No lo recuerdo bien. Yo estaba muy cansado, y mareado… Todo me daba vueltas… Lo oí gritar y de pronto ya no estaba. No sé cómo, pero acabó cayendo por un precipicio. Era él o yo… Pero aun así… Yo lo maté… Maté a mi amigo… ¡A mi _amigo_! - Suspiró - Su grito es lo último recuerdo. Después me desmayé.

Felicity ya no intentaba disimular sus lágrimas. La historia de Oliver era demasiado dolorosa como para ello.

\- Yao Fei, Shado y Sara murieron por mi culpa. A Slade lo maté yo. Estaba sólo en la isla y lo único que me quedaba era la culpa. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando me desperté. No me atreví a mirar el cuerpo de Sara. Me levanté como pude y me dirigí al precipicio por el que había caído Slade. No tenía nada que perder. Estaba seguro que mi familia me daba por muerto y que nunca podría salir de aquella isla. No me veía capaz de vivir con la culpa así que me acerqué al borde y… me dejé caer. El golpe contra el agua fue… Sólo recuerdo el dolor… De alguna manera la marea me arrastró hasta una playa. Cuando desperté otra vez, me di cuenta de que era el sitio exacto al que llegue por primera vez a la isla. No sé cómo ni por qué viví tras la caída, o cómo tan sólo me rompí algunos huesos. Pero pensé que debía haber alguna razón, algún motivo por el que había sobrevivido una vez más. Así que me dije que tenía que ser fuerte, que tenía que luchar y encontrar la manera de salir de allí, para, algún día, cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre. Conseguí llegar a la cueva donde viví con Yao Fei, y pasé allí la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que me curé lo suficiente como para ir a buscar el cuerpo de Sara. No lo encontré. Entonces pensé que alguna tormenta se lo habría llevado… Ahora supongo que en algún momento despertó y al no verme dedujo que yo había muerto. No lo sé…

\- ¿Y el cuerpo de Slade? ¿Lo encontraste?

\- No… Pero al haber caído al mar… Era casi imposible que sobreviviera… Si lo hizo, no volvió a la isla… Al igual que Sara… No sé cómo consiguió salir, pero desde ese día y hasta que fui rescatado por unos pescadores fui la única persona en todo Lian Yu.

Los tres permanecieron un rato en silencio. Diggle y Felicity asimilando todo lo que les acaba de contar, y Oliver intentando buscar las palabras para expresar lo que les quería decir.

\- Sí… Hice amigos allí… Buenos amigos… Pero eso no trajo consigo más que un montón de sufrimiento… Por eso me resulta tan difícil Felicity. Todas las personas que se acercan demasiado a mí se ponen en peligro… Acaban heridas… o muertas. Esa lista ya es demasiado larga… No quiero… No _puedo_ añadir más nombres. Vosotros dos sois muy importantes, y no sólo por lo que hacemos aquí. Por supuesto que os considero mis amigos, mis _únicos_ amigos, y yo… - Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber cómo continuar - No se me dan bien estas cosas… - Añadió con frustración.

Oliver quería explicarles que tenía miedo de demostrarles lo mucho que los necesitaba, lo mucho que los quería… Y que al mismo tiempo, le aterraba que alguien lo descubriese. La amistad es un arma poderosa… Él lo sabía de primera mano, lo habían utilizado más de una vez en su contra, y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Quería explicarles todo eso, que entendieran su forma de actuar, pero no encontraba las palabras. Y aun así, de alguna manera, ellos supieron lo que estaba pensando. Pudo verlo en la mirada que le dio Diggle… Pudo sentirlo en el abrazo de Felicity.

\- Gracias…

Fue lo único y lo más perfecto que Oliver pudo decir. Era una palabra que encerraba en sí misma muchísimo significado, que tanto Dig como Felicity supieron entender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, qué me decís? Os ha gustado? Dejadme saber lo que pensáis porfi! Gracias!!!
> 
> Tengo unas cuantas ideas para las próximas entregas, pero si hay alguna frase célebre o refrán sobre el que te gustaría que escribiese, sólo házmelo saber. Se aceptan sugerencias! ;-)
> 
> Una última cosilla, la calificación “T” se la he puesto por la mención del intento de suicidio. Quizá sea algo exagerado, pero como se suele decir, “más vale prevenir que curar”.
> 
> Hasta la próxima entrega... Que lo paséis bien!


	2. Silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente! He tardado un poco más de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo.  
> Este capítulo es algo más corto que el anterior, pero aun así espero que os guste. Tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería que pasara, o eso pensaba, porque a medida que iba escribiendo se me ha ido yendo de las manos, aunque la base sigue siendo la misma (Felicity escribiendo en su diario).  
> Hay un poco de mezcla de tiempos y personas (pasado en 3ª y presente en 1ª), pero era necesario para este capítulo. Espero que no os resulte demasiado lioso.  
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis!  
> Y no lo olvidéis, cuando estéis aburridos, coged unos papeles y vuestro boli favorito y disfrutad escribiendo!

**Título:** Silencio

 **Personajes:** Felicity

 **Calificación:** K+

 **Spoilers:** No realmente. Se menciona alguna cosilla muy por encima, pero nada importante.

**“No conozco a nadie que te escuche y te entienda tan bien como un boli y un papel”**

* * *

Felicity se arrebujó en su abrigo cuando al salir del sótano del Verdant una ola de aire frío nocturno la golpeó. Se había pasado lloviendo la mayor parte del día, pero por suerte para ella, ya había amainado. Fue hacia su coche esquivando los charcos más grandes, se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor y suspiró. Había sido un día largo en el que tuvo que luchar con sus emociones constantemente para mantenerlas bien escondidas tras su sonrisa. Había sido realmente agotador.

Por eso, cuando Felicity llegó a casa dejó el bolso y el abrigo de cualquier manera en el sofá y fue directa a la ducha. El agua caliente sobre su piel hizo que se sintiese mejor al instante, como si parte de sus preocupaciones se hubiesen ido por el desagüe. Permaneció allí hasta que sintió que las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse. Cerró el grifo, se escurrió el pelo, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se envolvió en un albornoz. Caminó descalza hasta la cocina, cogió una cuchara y su helado favorito y lo dejó todo en la mesilla que tenía junto a su cama. Se puso el pijama, y con el pelo aun húmedo se metió en la cama, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Cogió el bote de helado y comió unas cuantas cucharadas, paladeándolo despacio, disfrutando de su sabor.

\- No hay nada como un poco de helado en un mal día. - Se dijo en voz alta.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha, volvió a dejar el bote en la mesilla, y sacó un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo del cajón. Era su diario, el que le regalaron cuando apenas tenía siete años y que no llegó a utilizar por temor a que alguien lo leyese. Se rió al darse cuenta de lo paradójico que aquello era. Siendo una niña se negó a utilizarlo, pensando qué le diría su madre si alguna vez lo encontraba y decidía leerlo. Y ahora, quince años después, había comenzado a escribir en él, aun sabiendo que, si algún día caía en manos equivocadas, tanto ella como Oliver y John estarían en serios problemas.

Releyó las primeras páginas, que escribió hacía ya más de un año, deteniéndose en algunas de las frases que por un motivo u otro le traían más recuerdos:

 “Ya no hay dudas… Oliver Queen es el Justiciero… ¿Y yo he aceptado ayudarle? Debo estar volviéndome loca”

“¿Cómo puede pretender que trabaje si se pasea todo el tiempo sin camiseta? ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no puedo dejar de mirarlo?!” Felicity se rió al leerlo. Aun le costaba mantener la concentración cuando entrenaba con Diggle, o cuando se acercaba a ella sin camiseta, pero ahora conseguía disimularlo bastante bien, y a veces, incluso se preguntaba si Oliver lo hacía intencionadamente.

Siguió leyendo hasta llegar al día en la que fue por primera vez de misión con Oliver y John: “¡Me han puesto una bomba en el cuello! ¡Una BOMBA! No he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida… No vuelvo a ir con ellos ni aunque me lo pidan de rodillas”

\- No claro, ahora soy la que le pide a Oliver que me deje ir… - Pensó en voz alta, dándose cuenta de cómo había cambiado su forma de pensar.

“Cuando me ha mirado a los ojos, preguntándome si estaba bien… Juraría que era miedo lo que he visto en su mirada, pero ¿miedo? ¿De verdad se preocupa tanto por mí como para eso?”

Felicity siguió ojeando el diario, recordando pequeños momentos….

 “Cuando necesites hablar con alguien sobre un mal día… Cuenta conmigo”. No pudo evitar exhalar un largo suspiro cuando lo leyó.

Felicity nunca olvidaría la noche en la que Oliver le dijo eso… Recordaba perfectamente la forma en que él la miró, la sensación de su mano en su hombro, la calidez de su voz… Él realmente quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí si lo necesitaba, aunque eso, ella ya lo sabía. Pero Felicity simplemente no podía hacerle eso. No a _él_.

Ella sabía que si le hablaba acerca de sus problemas, miedos o frustraciones, Oliver conseguiría encontrar la manera de culparse a sí mismo; y él ya tenía bastantes cargas sobre sus hombros como para añadir más.

Además, ¿cómo iba a hablar con Oliver acerca de sus preocupaciones, si _todas,_ de una manera u otra, tenían relación con él?  Cuando no era por los comentarios malintencionados y cargados de veneno de Isabel, era por el miedo a que resultara herido en una misión, o por la frustración y la culpa cuando sentía que era ella la que fallaba. Ella _no podía_ hablar de todo eso con él. Y por ello, Felicity guardaba silencio una y otra vez…

Esa noche no fue una excepción. Por eso había sacado el diario, para poder desahogarse. Era su forma de hacerlo sin tener que involucrar a nadie más. Llevaba más de un año haciéndolo así y hasta el momento le había funcionado bastante bien.

Anotó la fecha en una esquina junto a una carita triste. Le gustaba hacerlo así porque de esa manera, cuando cogiese el diario tiempo después podría saber si había sido un día bueno o malo con tan solo mirar el dibujo. Cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento, intentando ordenar sus ideas, antes de ponerse a escribir:

“Hay días buenos, malos y peores… Hoy ha sido uno de esos últimos. Han sido tantas cosas juntas… Ha habido momentos que creía que no iba a aguantar más, sentía que iba a romperme en cualquier momento… Han sido tantas cosas juntas que no sé ni por dónde empezar.”

‘Por el principio, cariño, siempre por el principio’ recordó que le decía su madre cuando tras un mal día en la escuela quería desahogarse y se ponía a balbucear frases sin sentido.

\- Por el principio, claro… ¡Cómo no!

“Está claro que hoy he debido levantarme con el pie izquierdo, porque no hay nada que me haya salido bien…

El despertador se ha quedado sin pilas, en mitad de la ducha se me ha estropeado el calentador y se me han quemado las tortitas… ¡Y todo eso sin salir de casa!

Y luego, al llegar a la oficina, el suelo estaba mojado, y yo iba con prisa porque iba tarde, y como no podía ser de otra manera, me he resbalado y me he dado semejante golpe que todavía me duele. Seguro que mañana tengo un buen moratón… Pero lo peor de todo es que cuando me he levantado y he mirado a ver si alguien me había visto… ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella? Estoy segura que Isabel va a aprovecharse de esto. Esa mala pécora…

Por lo menos el resto del día en el trabajo ha ido bastante bien… Pasando por alto el hecho de que Isabel se ha “resbalado” y se le ha “caído” el café en mi mesa, echando a perder la mitad de los papeles, claro… No entiendo cómo Oliver la soporta… Ni sé cómo fue capaz de acostarse con ella…”

\- Felicity, no vayas por ahí… Otra vez no. - Se reprendió a sí misma, mientras tachaba la última frase.

Comió un par de cucharadas más de helado y siguió escribiendo:

“Más tarde, en la guarida parecía que por fin me iba a salir algo bien, y es que Oliver ha estado entrenando en la escalera de salmón, y bueno, me encanta cuando hace eso… Hasta que el ordenador se ha puesto a pitar. En nada tenía a John y a Oliver a mi lado preguntando qué pasaba.

Había saltado la alarma de un laboratorio químico, y al comprobar las cámaras de los alrededores hemos visto que un furgón ha entrado a la fuerza, así que no han tardado en salir los dos hacia allí.

No parecía una misión demasiado complicada, pero no he podido evitar pedirles que tuviesen cuidado… Tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuese a salir mal. Oliver me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que no iban a tardar mucho. Y yo… he intentado creerle. Pero en cuanto han cerrado la puerta, he sentido un nudo en el estómago.

Me he puesto a trabajar de inmediato, sacando información sobre lo que guardan allí, los planos del edificio… E incluso he conseguido imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad para averiguar cuántas personas había dentro. Tan sólo dos. Uno junto a la puerta de entrada y otro en el pasillo este. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba y lo que le he dicho a Oliver.

Cuando nos ha dicho que ya había noqueado a los dos me he sentido mucho más tranquila. Parecía que mi miedo era infundado. Pero no. De pronto no podía encontrar a Oliver, se había metido en un sector al que yo no podía acceder. Cuando he ido a avisarle de lo que pasaba ya era tarde. He oído el silbido de las flechas, gritos, golpes, disparos y gruñidos de dolor. De repente, una explosión… Y luego nada… ¡NADA!

He visto a Dig que ha entrado corriendo y yo mientras estaba intentando averiguar lo que había pasado, pero no podía, y me sentía tan impotente… Y no sabía cómo estaba Oliver, si estaba herido o algo peor. Otras veces John está conmigo y me ayuda a tranquilizarme, pero hoy… Estaba sola. Y muerta de miedo.

Hacía mucho que no me asustaba tanto durante una misión… Estaba aterrada. Así que cuando por fin he oído a John decir ‘Lo tengo Felicity, sólo está un poco magullado’, he vuelto a respirar aunque seguía estando asustada. Necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos. Cuando por fin han aparecido en las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad… He tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no llorar. Oliver se estaba apoyando en John, pero parecía que estaba bien.

Aunque hasta que no han vuelto a la guarida no me he quedado tranquila. John tenía razón. Oliver estaba bastante bien. Tan sólo algo pálido y un poco aturdido por la explosión, pero nada más. Nos ha explicado que una bala ha impactado en uno de los tanques y que eso es lo que ha explotado.

Hemos conseguido convencerle de que lo mejor era que se fuera a casa descansar, que esta noche no iba a poder hacer nada más. Apenas ha discutido, y eso es lo que más me preocupa, porque estoy segura de que se sentía más mareado de lo que nos ha dicho.

Cuando me uní a ellos, me di cuenta de que Oliver se convencía a sí mismo de que podía hacer frente a todo él solo, que no necesitaba a nadie, que _no podía_ depender de nadie. Él tenía que ser _el_ fuerte, la persona a la que todos pueden acudir, la que intenta esconder su pasado, finge en su presente, y no piensa en el futuro. Porque Oliver vivía al día, minuto a minuto. Consecuencias de sus años en la isla, claro…

Pero entre John y yo, creo que estamos cambiando eso poco a poco. Con nosotros, es capaz de mostrarse tal y como es, nos deja ver cuando está triste, preocupado, o incluso herido (y no siempre físicamente). Tal vez no nos lo diga directamente, vale, pero nos deja ver a través de él. No se pone ninguna máscara cuando está con nosotros, no se contiene ni intenta engañarnos con alguna absurda mentira.

Con nosotros no es _Ollie_ , el chico-idiota-pre-isla, ni es el _Sr. Queen_ , CEO de Queen Consolidado… Es simplemente _Oliver_. El hombre que lleva consigo pesadas cargas, un trágico pasado, demonios que lo asustan más de lo que es capaz de expresar con palabras. El hombre quiere ayudar a la ciudad, que se preocupa por su familia y por sus amigos, que quiere ser una mejor persona. El hombre que a veces me saca de mis casillas, el que no se ríe de mis balbuceos, el que me hace temblar con tan solo una mirada…

Es el Oliver que amo aunque no quiera, porque sé que él no es para mí, sé que él nunca me verá de esa manera.

Por eso, aunque me dijo que contase con él… No puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo voy a hablarle de todo esto? No puedo decirle que Isabel intenta hacerme la vida imposible, o que todo Queen Consolidado hace burdas insinuaciones de cómo he llegado a ser su secretaria… Tampoco puedo decirle el miedo que paso cada vez que se pone el traje de Arrow y sale a la calle, que no puedo soportar la idea de que le pase algo… No puedo hablarle sobre lo frustrante que resulta que nadie pueda saber que somos buenos amigos, ni por qué paso tantas horas con él si tan sólo soy su _secretaria ejecutiva.”_

\- Claro que no puedo hablarle de nada de eso… Así que no sé qué haría sin ti. - Murmuró mirando fijamente el diario. - Creo que para ahora ya me hubiese vuelto loca.

Felicity miró la hora y suspiró. Se estaba haciendo tarde y al día siguiente le esperaba una atareada jornada en el trabajo. Guardó el diario y se quitó las gafas. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría de no haber guardado también el helado, pero no le apetecía salir de la cama. Apagó la luz y se arrebujó entre las sábanas. Con suerte, este sería el peor día en una temporada. Y además, no todo había sido malo… “Hacía tiempo que Oliver no usaba la escalera de salmón”, pensó con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejadme un comentario para que sepa lo que pensáis, ¿vale? ¡Gracias!!!  
> Hasta la próxima entrega... ¡Que lo paséis bien!


	3. Una historia feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estáis? Esta vez me ha tomado algo más de tiempo actualizar, pero la verdad es que estos días he estado bastante ocupada y apenas he podido sacar tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, que ya estoy aquí.  
> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre la isla, y no en forma de recuerdos, así que aquí está. Aunque como tengo cierta debilidad por la amistad entre Oliver y Felicity, pues he tenido que hacer una mezcla de las dos…  
> Tengo que admitir que el personaje de Slade me ha resultado bastante complicado, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con él. A pesar de que es un personaje bastante gruñón, en el 2x08 pudimos ver que en cierto tipo de situaciones puede sacar su lado “sensible”, así que he ido por ahí. Espero no haber hecho un OOC total…  
> ¡Qué disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo!  
> Y no lo olvidéis, cuando estéis aburridos, coged unos papeles y vuestro boli favorito y disfrutad escribiendo!

**Título:** Una historia feliz

**Personajes:** Oliver, Felicity y Slade

**Calificación:** T

**Spoilers:** 2x01 y 2x02.

**“El que comete un mal y tiene temor de que se sepa, posee todavía una semilla de bondad dentro de su maldad; pero el que hace un bien y está ansioso de que se enteren, tiene todavía una raíz de mal en su bondad.” ~ Proverbio chino**

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3: Una historia feliz**

Era un domingo soleado, caluroso. Un día que la gente normal aprovecharía para dormir hasta tarde, tomar un café en una terraza o simplemente pasear por el parque. Pero Felicity no era una chica normal, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, y menos aun desde que se unió a la cruzada de Oliver- _Arrow_ -Queen.

Así que en lugar de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, desayunó deprisa y corriendo, se vistió y fue al sótano del Verdant, donde, si su intuición no le fallaba (lo que rara vez ocurría), encontraría a Oliver entrenando, sudoroso y descamisado. “Y con un poco de suerte, incuso esté trabajando en la escalera de salmón… No es una mala forma de empezar el domingo tampoco” pensó para justificarse a sí misma.

Cuando introdujo el código y la puerta se abrió, no pudo evitar que la decepción se reflejara en su rostro por un instante. Los ruidos que le llegaron le indicaron que Oliver no estaba entrenando, y mucho menos estaba en la escalera de salmón. El sonido que llegó hasta sus oídos era muy diferente, era algo como un zumbido metálico. Sin duda Oliver debía estar afilando flechas, y eso la preocupó.

No porque pudiese hacerse daño, o porque implicase que había tenido que utilizar demasiadas flechas a lo largo de la semana, ni nada de eso. No. Las últimas veces que había visto a Oliver afilando flechas había estado realmente preocupado por algo. Preocupado o asustado añadiría Felicity, pero sabía que ese no era un término con el que Oliver quería ser asociado. Así que mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntó cuál podría ser el motivo esta vez.

\- Buenos días. - Lo saludo alegremente mientras se acercaba a él.

No podía verle la cara, pero sí que podía intuir la tensión en los músculos de su espalda a través de la camiseta. Realmente había algo rondando en su cabeza. Y sin embargo, con tan sólo oír su voz pareció calmarse, pues en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Felicity pudo ver cómo relajó su postura, dejando caer los hombros.

\- Buenos días, Felicity. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Me está echando Señor Queen? - Preguntó ella en tono jocoso, lo que le valió una medio sonrisa de Oliver.

Ella tenía esa capacidad. Siempre sabía qué decir, qué palabras emplear para traer un poco de luz a su día a día. Era la persona que más sinceras sonrisas conseguía sacar de Oliver, y ella se enorgullecía de ello.

\- Claro que no, pero es domingo. Podrías estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Ella no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, sabiendo que estaba a punto de entrar en una espiral de culpa por arrastrarla a ese mundo y haberla obligado prácticamente a dejar su vida a un lado.

\- Podría, pero no me apetece. Igual que a ti tampoco, supongo. Porque a no ser que me haya golpeado la cabeza y este viendo visiones, que no lo creo porque entonces tú no estarías ahí sentado sino en la escalera de salmón haciendo… Eso último también lo he dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad? A lo que iba, que también es domingo para ti, así que yo también podría preguntarte qué haces aquí. Lo que sería una pregunta estúpida, porque siendo domingo no ibas a ir a la oficina, y pasas el menor tiempo posible en tu casa, así que… - Suspiró mientras contaba mentalmente hasta tres - Mejor me callo y dejo que sigas afilando tus flechas mientras yo compruebo unas cosas.

 Oliver no sabía qué contestar, así que no dijo nada. Tan solo observó cómo se sentó en su silla y comenzó a teclear. Él también se giró en su silla y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron varios minutos así, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que, para sorpresa de ambos Oliver decidió romper el silencio:

\- Una vez te dije que durante los cinco años que estuve en la isla no me pasó nada bueno, pero... eso no es del todo cierto.

**_~ Lian Yu ~_ **

Era un día gris en la isla de Lian Yu. El cielo tenía un color plomizo, y las nubes amenazaban lluvia… Pero esa no era la razón del gran desasosiego que se apoderaba del trío que caminaba en silencio. Slade y Shado iban en cabeza, Oliver les seguía a varios metros de distancia, con la mirada fija en el suelo. De vez en cuando Shado comprobaba que él les seguía. Estaba preocupada, y no era para menos. Oliver no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que se habían levantado.

El día anterior había sido duro para todos, pero después de todas las cosas por las que ya había pasado no pensó que podría afectarle tanto. No era la primera vez que Oliver había matado a alguien, y además lo había hecho para salvarla. Eso es lo que él se repetía una y otra vez, pero no le ofrecía ningún consuelo.

Nunca antes había sentido esa rabia, esas ganas de hacer daño, de _matar_. Y eso lo asustaba sobremanera. Una cosa era la supervivencia, el matar antes de que te maten… Y otra bien distinta el _querer_ matar. Aun recordaba lo mal que se sintió la primera vez que tuvo que matar un faisán para comer. Y ahora... Había cambiado tanto desde que llegó a la isla…

Shado había intentado animarlo, decirle que él la había salvado. Pero también le había dicho que ninguna isla, ningún lugar  puede cambiar lo que eres, que todas las personas tienen luz y oscuridad en su interior. Y no dejaba de pensar en ello, mientras repasaba las cosas que había hecho antes de quedar varado en la isla. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la forma en que había engañado a Laurel con su hermana… Eso no podía ser luz… Así que se preguntaba si la oscuridad era lo que siempre había primado en él…  y ahora simplemente lo había llevado a otro nivel. Quizá esa isla le mostró lo que siempre había sido… Oscuridad…

Todos esos pensamientos hicieron que a la noche no pudiese dormir, y cuando al fin lo consiguió, despertó envuelto en sudor frío, gritando, a causa de las pesadillas. Se pasó el resto de la noche en vela. A la mañana siguiente apenas escuchó lo que Shado o Slade le dijeron; pero vio que se ponían en marcha así que les siguió.

Hacía rato que caminaban en silencio. Veía a Shado girarse cada poco tiempo, como si comprobase que aun los seguía. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, que _estaría_ bien. Pero no podía. En esos momentos Oliver no sabía si podría seguir adelante. Sentía que algo se había roto en su interior, y no sabría si algún día podría repararlo.

En algún momento el camino y todo lo que les rodeaba cambió. Habían dejado atrás las zonas llanas y boscosas y caminaban por las rocosas laderas, junto a algunos de los barrancos más bellos y escalofriantes. Otras veces Oliver disfrutaba del paisaje, de las vistas… Era de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de esa isla. Pero en ese momento no les prestó atención. Tampoco a las piedras sueltas y resbaladizas que crujían bajo sus pies.

Le pareció que Slade les hizo gestos, pero iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no lo tomó en consideración. También escuchó que Shado le dijo algo, pero no se dio cuenta de qué hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Oliver sintió cómo las piedras se movieron bajo sus pies, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba cayendo ladera abajo. Cualquier intento de agarrarse a algo para frenar su caída fue en vano, así que se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos para intentar protegerse, aunque eso no fue del todo efectivo.

Cuando al fin se detuvo con un gran golpe fue consciente del dolor. Lo sentía en todos y cada uno de los músculos, y estaba casi seguro de que debía haberse roto un par de costillas, por la forma en que sus pulmones ardían cada vez que intentaba coger aire. Oía las voces de Slade y Shado gritando su nombre, pero todos los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados, como si estuviese sumergido bajo el agua. Sentía cómo los bordes de su visión se iban oscureciendo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Aunque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no perder la conciencia finalmente se desmayó.

Oliver abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

\- Tranquilo chico… Será mejor que no te muevas.

Se dejó caer de nuevo mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor.  Slade se alejó un poco y Oliver aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. Estaban dentro del fuselaje del avión, pero no había rastro de Shado. Slade se le acercó con un vaso de agua y le ayudó a incorporarse un poco.

\- Toma. Bebe despacio, o no te sentará bien.

Oliver bebió a pequeños sorbos hasta que la sensación de tener la boca llena de arena desapareció y volvió a recostarse.

\- ¿Dónde está Shado?

\- Cazando, volverá en un par de horas.

Oliver intentó calcular el tiempo que había pasado ayudándose de la claridad que lo rodeaba, pero le fue imposible. Parecía que su cabeza estaba llena de algodón.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

\- Algo más de doce horas.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada más, hasta que Slade rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele todo…

\- Es lo que pasa cuando ignoras nuestras advertencias y actúas como un estúpido, chico.

Había algo mezclado en su reprimenda. ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo, tal vez? Oliver no sabía qué contestar, así que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero su amigo volvió a impedírselo.

\- ¡¿Quieres estarte quieto?! Además de una más que probable conmoción cerebral, tienes un esguince en el tobillo y varias costillas magulladas.

Oliver resopló frustrado. Sabía que aunque la lesión del tobillo no era grave, debería estar un par de días sin apoyar el pie para que se curara correctamente y no le dieras problemas en el futuro. Se había acostumbrado a descansar sólo para comer y poco más, por lo que dos días de inactividad se le antojaban impensables.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Antes de que Oliver pudiese decir nada, su estómago contestó por él.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí. - Dijo Slade mal-disimulando una sonrisa.

\- ¿No deberíamos esperar a que vuelva Shado?

\- Yo sí, pero tú llevas demasiadas horas sin comer nada. ¿Vas a ser capaz de quedarte quieto un rato mientras caliento la comida?

Oliver asintió y vio cómo Slade salía del fuselaje con un cazo en la mano. Aprovechó ese momento para sentarse con cuidado. Se sentía entumecido tras tantas horas de inactividad. El movimiento hizo que sus costillas se resintieran, y se llevó una mano al pecho como si así pudiera aliviar el dolor. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Supuso que su camiseta se habría hecho jirones durante la caída.

Aprovechó que estaba sentado para comprobar sus heridas. Tenía bastantes cortes y quemaduras leves en los brazos, y el tobillo bastante hinchado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hematoma que cubría gran parte de su costado izquierdo.  Quizá esos dos días de obligado descanso no le iban a venir mal, después de todo.

Se froto los brazos con cuidado para intentar conseguir algo de calor. Miró a su alrededor y vio una de las mantas que utilizaban por la noche no muy lejos de donde estaba, aunque para alcanzarla tenía que levantarse. Podía aguardar a que Slade volviera para pedírsela, pero cuando su cuerpo se agitó por un escalofrío, decidió que no quería esperar.

Apretó los dientes y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó con cuidado de no apoyar la pierna herida. Llevaba tantas horas tumbado que un mareo lo asaltó. Su visión se volvió borrosa y su cuerpo se tambaleó. Cuando intentó mantener el equilibrio, apoyó el pie herido inconscientemente. Éste le fallo y Oliver cayó de rodillas, lanzando un grito de dolor.

Apenas unos segundos después Slade entró corriendo y lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!

\- Sólo quería coger la manta… Tengo frío.

\- Podías haber esperado a que volviese, o haberme llamado. ¿Es que quieres empeorar tus lesiones? ¡Por qué eso es lo que vas a conseguir si no te estás quieto! - Le increpó mientras cogía la manta y la colocaba alrededor de sus hombros.

Había algo en Slade que tenía a Oliver desconcertado. Su tono de voz era severo, pero sus gestos tenían una suavidad inusitada. El australiano suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando, mucho más calmado.

\- Escucha, sé que siempre te digo que tienes que poder valerte por ti mismo, pero hay veces en las que, simplemente, no se puede y hay que aceptar la ayuda. Así que si te digo que te esperes hasta que vuelva porque no estás en condiciones de moverte, debes aceptarlo. Así que como vuelvas a comportarte como un idiota orgulloso y vuelvas a hacer otra imprudencia de estas seré yo mismo quien te rompa la otra pierna. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí… - Murmuró Oliver, sabiendo que Slade tenía razón, y que esa era su forma habitual de expresarse.

\- Voy a por tu sopa. Ni te muevas. - Su tono hizo que Oliver se encogiera. Estaba realmente enfadado.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del avión, se paró, y sin girarse, añadió:

\- Más te vale que no vuelvas asustarme de esta manera.

Cuando Oliver asimiló esas palabras sonrió.

 

**_~ Starling City ~_ **

Era la misma sonrisa que Felicity podía ver en esos momentos. Y aunque se alegraba de que Oliver hubiese querido compartir con ella una de sus experiencias de la isla, no entendía cómo esa en concreto podía ser una historia feliz. Su confusión se reflejó en su rostro, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Oliver.

\- Debes pensar que estoy loco…

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no… Es sólo que, no sé… Me esperaba otra cosa la verdad.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su amiga es que siempre le decía lo que pensaba, y _no_ lo que él quería oír. Esa sinceridad era algo que él valoraba muchísimo.

\- No lo sé… El día que aprendiste a hacer fuego, o la primera vez que disparaste una flecha o algo así. Porque la verdad, y no te ofendas, pero caer por una ladera y lesionarte no es algo que yo consideraría una historia feliz.

\- Y no lo es, no esa parte al menos.

Oliver río suavemente al ver la expresión de Felicity. Ella frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza, en ese gesto tan suyo, como diciéndole que dejara de reírse de ella.

\- La primera vez que vi a Slade, quiso matarme porque pensó que yo era su enemigo. Luego me acogió bajo su protección, me enseñó a luchar, a curar heridas… A sobrevivir. Pero era un duro maestro. Siempre intentaba sacar lo mejor de mí, aunque sus métodos eran un poco… _cuestionables_. Yo sabía que él se preocupaba por mí, y por Shado también, claro… Pero nunca le oías decir una palabra amable, o un elogio. No al menos de forma directa… Hasta ese día.

 

**_~ Lian Yu ~_ **

Slade no tardó en volver con la sopa, y mientras su amigo comía, aprovechó para entrenar. Oliver comió despacio, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Recordaba el resbalón, la caída, el golpe final y los gritos de sus amigos. Pero lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en el avión varias horas después. O al menos eso le había dicho Slade. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado durante ese lapso de tiempo, y quería saberlo. Así que le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Mientras estaba inconsciente, me refiero.

Su amigo pareció no escucharle, porque ni se inmutó.

\- Slade… Sé que me has oído.

El australiano gruñó algo en respuesta y se dejo caer de la barra en la que estaba haciendo su ritual de ejercicios, para sentarse a su lado.

 - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Oliver dudó a la hora de responder. Podría decirle que quería saber porqué se estaba comportando de esa manera tan extraña con él; pero dudaba que consiguiese alguna respuesta si era eso lo que le contestaba. Así que en lugar de decir nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Vuestros gritos. Oía que me llamabais y me pedíais que me mantuviese despierto, aunque no he aguantado mucho…

\- Lo sé. Cuando hemos llegado hasta ti ya te habías desmayado. Hemos intentado despertarte, pero no había manera. No podíamos dejarte allí, así que en cuanto Shado se ha asegurado que no era peligroso moverte te hemos traído hasta aquí. No se ha separado ni un minuto de tu lado. Casi he tenido que obligarla a que fuese a cazar para que se despejase un poco. Estaba muy asustada.

\- ¿Por unas costillas magulladas?

\- ¡Porque no despertabas!

Oliver lo mira confundido, sin entender el por qué de su arranque de ira.

\- Las quemaduras, los huesos rotos… Pueden tardar más o menos en curarse, pero no suponen un gran problema. Pero una conmoción cerebral es algo muy peligroso, y más cuando uno pierde la consciencia durante tanto tiempo como tú. ¡Podrías no haber despertado nunca! Y eso, chico, es algo que ninguno de nosotros nos podemos permitir.

\- Pero no es sólo eso, ¿no? - Lo empujó Oliver. Slade estaba más abierto que de costumbre, y quería aprovecharlo.

\- Una de las primeras lecciones que me enseñaron fue no crear lazos afectuosos. Las guerras se cobran muchas vidas, y cada vez que alguien ligado a ti muere, una parte de ti muere con él. Pierdes la objetividad, olvidas por lo que luchas y te preocupas más de las personas que de la misión. Preocuparse por los demás hace que te preocupes menos de ti mismo. Y eso un día te traerá la muerte. Así de simple.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Nadie te hizo replanteártelo?

\- ¿Quién podría? A todos los soldados de la ASIS nos enseñaron la misma lección. Ninguno nos planteábamos nada, simplemente acatábamos órdenes. Nunca había puesto en duda esa lección hasta que llegue aquí y me encontré con un chico estúpido pero de buen corazón lleno de ideales sobre el honor y el compañerismo y no sé cuántas cosas más.

 

**_~ Starling City ~_ **

\- Después de matar a aquel hombre, al que tenía a Shado, me sentía tan... Me asustaba lo mucho que la isla me estaba cambiando. Pero las palabras de Slade me dieron esperanza... Él me hizo ver que aun quedaba algo bueno en mí. Y cada vez que dudaba de mí mismo o que sentía que me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, recordaba lo que me dijo ese día. Así que sí, a pesar de que pude haberme matado… Fue un buen día.

Feliciy lo miró con orgullo. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él, que era capaz de darle la vuelta a la peor de las situaciones y sacar provecho de ella. A pesar de que Oliver no hablaba mucho de la isla, sabía que habían sido cinco años de infierno. Y sin embargo, había sido capaz de encontrar cosas buenas entre todo el sufrimiento; y que hubiera querido compartir con ella una de esas “historias felices” por las que una vez le preguntó era todo un logro. Para ambos.

Felicity era consciente de que había elegido este recuerdo en particular por una razón, y ella sabía bien cuál era. A pesar de que Oliver se mostraba fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, no era más que una coraza. En el fondo, era un hombre con miedos e inseguridades, que a menudo se preguntaba si se había convertido en un monstruo. Pero Felicity sabía que no lo era. Había cometido errores, sí, y tal vez su manera de hacer las cosas no fue siempre la mejor, pero se estaba esforzando mucho en convertirse en el hombre que ella sabía que podía ser. Felicity le haría ver que era un buen hombre, no le dejaría dudar. Él _tenía_ que saberlo. Se lo merecía.

\- No deberías olvidar nunca lo que Slade te dijo, Oliver. _Eres_ un buen hombre. _De verdad_.

Oliver sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Estaba agradecido de tener a Felicity en su vida. Ella era su luz y su fuerza. Era la voz de la razón y la que le plantaba cara cuando no hacía las cosas bien. Era la que conocía sus virtudes y sus defectos, la que lo empujaba hacia la luz sin rechazar su oscuridad. Pero sobretodo, ella era la que le hacía ver que podía ser el hombre que él quería ser. Ella le daba esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la próxima entrega... ¡Que lo paséis bien!  
> Y no olvidéis que los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, al igual que las peticiones y sugerencias ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, qué me decís? Os ha gustado? Dejadme saber lo que pensáis porfi! Gracias!!! 
> 
> Tengo unas cuantas ideas para las próximas entregas, pero si hay alguna frase célebre o refrán sobre el que te gustaría que escribiese, sólo házmelo saber. Se aceptan sugerencias! ;-)
> 
> Una última cosilla, la calificación “T” se la he puesto por la mención del intento de suicidio. Quizá sea algo exagerado, pero como se suele decir, “más vale prevenir que curar”.
> 
> Hasta la próxima entrega... Que lo paséis bien!


End file.
